People are often looking for ways to protect their homes. People buy insurance for exactly that reason—to protect against unforeseen risks. However, breakage, damage, etc. may occur in a home or dwelling. Although damage can be minimized if the problem or issue is recognized as soon as it occurs or as soon as possible after it occurs, often, the damage or breakage is not detected right away. For instance, a pipe may be leaking and thereby causing water damage. However, the leak might not be detected under damage to a wall, ceiling, floor, etc. is visible.
Further, some conventional systems require a user to initiate an insurance claim to cover the damage and/or coordinate repair. This may be time consuming and inefficient in that it could delay the repair process.